Full history of the Pridelands
by Elias Fleckenstein
Summary: The full history of the Pridelands
1. Prologue

**Full history of the Pridelands**

 _I'm sorry if my English isn't so good, but it is not my first language._

 _However, I don't own any lion king characters and blah blah blah…_

 **Prologue**

Once there were no Pridelands or Outlands or any pride we know today. Sure, there were prides and tribes, but not the same like at the time of TLK. There,

where in this times the Pridelands is, lived three tribes in peace: the Sariners and the Saraners (descendants of the sisters Sari and Sara) and the noblest lineage

of lions in Africa: the Mdowo. In the area of the Outlands settled the the Eusaners didn't know how to rule a land and...-Stop, there was another

tribe. A tribe with Tradition. A mysteriously tribe. Called "the Nytaners". They lived in the Shadowlands. We don't know much about this tribe, the paintings of

Rafiki and his predecessors tell nothing about this tribe. And the only thing we know is that the Nytaners suddenly disappeared. Leaving only two cubs: the

sisters Asali and Nyota. They gone different ways to survive and never saw each other again. But let's go back to the Eusaners who were to silly or to evil to rule

a land fair and with respecting the circle of life. So their land changed into that, what the Outlands is still today. They became jealous that the lands of Mdowo and

the Sariners and Saraners were so health. So guess what it meant: war.


	2. Mohatu

**Mohatu**

 _Greetings to Jeremy (a not signed up friend and reader) and Twistedlionstories (reviewer)._

 _I say it again, English is not my first language and if anything is grammatically incorrect or wrong expressed, please tell me!_

 _Note: A lion is full-aged when he is three years old and the average lifespan is ten years. (I don't know if it is so, but in this story it is)_

 _Some geographies: I think the Pridelands and the Outlands are in the Serengeti, the Shadowlands in Ngorongoro and the other prides like the Grasslands in Serengeti, Ngorongoro, Lake Manyara, Tarangire, Kilimanjaro and Arusha. The Haijulikani land is placed in Saadani._

 _I don't own anything from the lion king._

The Eusaners attacked the Mdowo, but the Sariners and the Saraners sent the Mdowo help. The Eusaners didn't know that, and so they left the Sariners and Saraners alone. After many battles with many deaths the Eusaners arranged to kill the leaders of the Mdowo, Mosi and Jana. But Mosi and Jana had two cubs: Mohatu and his brother(we don't know the name). Mohatu saw his parents fall and his reaction was completely surprising: he didn't cry or run away, he run to the lost battle. He blew the leader of the Eusaners, Teksi, in the face, and when Teksi tried to kill Mohatu by hitting him he failed and Mohatu ran away. His brother (let's call him Fred) was during the battle watched by a Sariner lioness and when the Eusaners took over the Mdowo's land. The Eusaners killed all the Mdowo lions and lionesses who had not fight and sent a messenger to Sariners and Saraners. The Eusaners wanted to rule their land. They wanted to be the most powerful tribe in Africa. And the

Sariners and Saraners had no forces because they died in the first Eusaners war(the first war between Eusaners and Mdowo(with the help of Sariners and Saraners), there will be another). All Mdowo and Fighters of Sariners and Saraners died in the war, the last were Mosi and Jana. And then all Mdowo who had not fight were executed by the Eusaners, except for Fred and Mohatu and Mohatu flew. The Sariners and Saraners agreed and "allowed" the Eusaners to take over their land.

Fred was only a baby and the Sariner lioness who watched him assert him to be be her son, to protect him. One whole year passed and the future Pridelands and the first big drought came over the land. Mohatu lived in the Haijulikani land, so far away from the Pridelands that no lion from Pridelands saw it ever before or after. But then Mohatu, returned. He went to the den of the Saraners and told them everything. Two lions and two lionesses, all kids, followed him to end the reign of the Eusaners. The Eusaners were about fifty fight-able lions and lionesses (kids and other fight-unable lions and lionesses they sent to the Sariners and Saraners and every adult Sariner or Saraner had to join the Eusaners) and their den was in a huge rock (not Priderock, there is no Priderock at this time). Suddenly the patrollion noticed the little group who was walking towards the den. He run back and alarmed the Eusaners. Teksi, the general, but not the king assembled the army. Fred was a very good fighter and Teksi's highest officer and right-paw-lion but a voice in Fred's heart advised Fred not to fight. He said loud and forcefully that he will not fight and asked the other fighters to join him. Some approvingly murmuring, some angry curses, some outraged "traitor!"-shouts. Teksi roared and ordered, that everyone would fight. But Fred ran out of the den, and about ten lions and lionesses followed, before Teksi could stop them. Teksi and thirteen lions and lionesses who were already ready for the fight followed the conscientious objectors. Fred ordered the other COs to keep running and stopped. When Teksi arrived, he fought. He killed three fighters and then was killed himself. Teksi checked that he wasted to much time by killing Fred to get the other COs. He and his group went back to the den and were joined by the other lions and lionesses. Teksi trusted in his forces, but he wanted to win a safe victory, so he used his full troop

against this ridiculous five fighters. When the two armies confronted, Teksi realized, that the enemies were cubs(he is not the smartest). First he thought they kidded but then he got the first blow. "Remember your last scar from me?" Mohatu said. The fight began and also a thunderstorm. After ten hours the battle was over. Mohatu won and all enemies were dead(except for the five who were left when Teksi died, they capitulated.), but no one of the Sariners died. Mohatu killed twenty enemies by himself. Now he roared the roar what is now called the Roar of the Elders. In this moment a lightning, the mightiest and brightest lightning a lion ever saw hit the rock of the Eusaners' den. It broke and the half rock fell over to a much smaller rock near to the huge rock.

The Saraners were amazed about the roar and the lightning, that was able to break a Mountain. Mohatu was the first restoring his poise."Let's go and tell the Sariners and Saraners who had not fight what happened!"When every animal in the lands was assembled Mohatu climbed the broken rock and delivered a speech. He spoke about Pride, Faith, Hope and never giving up. After this speech the animals cheered and welcomed their new "king". They made such a noise that Mohatu wasn't able to explain that he didn't want to become king. So he gave up (for the first time in his live) and proclaimed himself to king. King over the united land of the Mdowo, Sariners and Saraners. And so the Pridelands was born. And the former horror rock (the rock with the Eusaners' den) was named "the broken rock", but soon it became "Priderock". Mohatu also named the circle of life(but not invited it). But now you will ask: "And what happened to the COs who escaped?"

They went to the Shadow lands and started a pride:" The Shadowlions" (Asali and Nyota had already left the land).

 _A few weeks after Mohatu's coronation, Mohatu is now_ _nearly 2 years old_. Asali was for months on the way. Trying to survive. Her goal: a place to stay. She was on the end of her energy. Asali lay on the ground, washed ashore by a river. In the pridelands, but she didn't know that. However, suddenly a lion roared and when Asali used her last Energy to jump up and growl low but drastic. A lion(Mohatu, distrusting any strangers after seeing his parents killed by strangers), nearly I her age stood in front of her.

 _Five years later_

This day was a great day: in the night before princess Uru, daughter of Mohatu was born.

In the night many animals who had hear about Uru came to Priderock to see for themselves.

King Mohatu and Queen Asali asked the Royal Adviser, the mandrill Zemania to show Uru to all the curious animals. So it became Tradition: when a Pridelands prince or princess is born, all animals come to see the Royal Adviser holding the cub.

 _Two years later_

This strange lion came to the Pridelands, Ahadi. His parents are Mvua and Kivuli, he said. No one in the Pridelands knows Mvua and Kivuli. Thought Ahadi. But Mohatu knew them. They were Shadowlions. He decided to give this lion his daughter loves a chance. One day Ahadi told Uru about his origin and she was shocked, but she didn't tell her father. Mohatu thought about talking with Ahadi about his origin, but he was afraid that Ahadi could flee, and so he decided to betroth Uru and Ahadi fist.

 _Three years later_

After twelve years living and ten years ruling the sun of Mohatu's reign set and when he died the brightest star appeared.


	3. Uru (part 1-Taka)

**Uru**

 _I 'm sorry for the long update!_

 _Greetings to Rouge-Lion, Ultimatum44 and Decrosse._

 _Nice greetings to Cic, his dog BG and his BRUTal taxi driver Mib. (I was forced to write this sentence...)_

 _I don't own anything from the lion king._

 _A few days after Mohatu's death_

Asali was awfully sad. She remembered everything as if it was yesterday: the first time she met Mohatu, the way Mohatu welcomed her in the Pridelands, and how they married one week later, the night when Uru was born and that Mohatu always knew everything.

On the same day Asali died.

 _One month after Mohatu's death_

In this night Uru decided to end the time of mourning and in the fresh morning air she and Ahadi were proclaimed to king and queen. Besides, it was Zemania's final act(New king/queen, new royal Mjuzi, Rafiki is an exception), his apprentice Jadi took the job, but a new royal Mjuzi can always ask the retired Mjuzi for help. This coronation was a new beginning, a reason for hope for all the confused and desperate animals.

 _11 ASP (anno superbiae petrae, years after foundation of Priderock)(one year after Mohatu's death)_

Mufasa was so excited! So many animals around the Priderock! He had never seen anything like that-Stop. He did once before, but it was his own presentation, two years ago, and he couldn't remember it because he was a baby back then. This time it was the Presentation of his new little brother Taka. Mufasa was sunshiny, finally he got someone to play out of Sarabi, Sarafina and their friends.

 _13 ASP_

One day someone of the cubs challenged for a roaring contest: Every cub has three tries and the lion or lioness with the loudest roar would win(That's pretty crazy, but you do a lot of things if you bored).

It was Taka's turn. His first try was a total disaster. His second, too. Everyone laughed and Taka became very angry. He felt that anger nearly, coming from his stomach to his head. He opened his mouth to roar-not for his third try, but to get that anger out of his mouth. The roar he roared was the loudest one the Pridelands ever heard-ever?

 _A few Minutes later, Taka is standing in Jadi's Tree_

Jadi told Taka the following story...

 _Not now, but in the next chapter...(I'm almost ready, only 1 or 2 days)_

 _I'm again sorry for the long update, I missed a good idea._


	4. Uru (part 2-Jadi's story)

_Greetings to Samuel de Sava._

 _I don't own anything from TLK._

≈ _300 BPR (before Priderock)_

"Once all lions were living with all the other animals in peace, about here, but one day a big drought came over this land. The guard of freedom, who had been there for more than 1000 years since the creator(1)

appointed them, couldn't help all the animals in trouble. After three years of drought one bird told a lion that he'd hear about a land far away from a land in the north, with spectacular waterfalls, set in a lush tropical oasis.

A scrumptious array of…(2)

All adult lions and lionesses met at the old rock in the middle of the land(later Priderock) to deliberate on going to this place or not. When the vote came, 50 lions and lionesses were against it and 50 for it. When the leader of the Guard of Freedom asked the legates of the other animal packs and herds the result was the same: equality of votes. So all animals split up in two partys:

The Eusaners("the black ones") wanted to stay there and the Eunaners("the white ones")wanted to go. The Guard of Freedom was with the Eunaners. The Eunaners declared the date they will start the journey. Until the day of departure it often arrived to arguments and even rows sometimes. Early in the morning, the sun didn't rise so it was terrible cold(3), about 50 Eunaners started a journey, unknowing only ten will arrive. The sisters Sari and Sara missed the departure. Each sister founded an own tribe next to the land of the Eusaners.

Soon the Eunaners reached a land without grass, but wet ground and brown earth as far as the eye can reach. One lion said: 'Let's stay here, this must be the land the bird talked about!' The Leader of the Guard of Freedom disagreed; the bird described the place different.

So the lion who said it stayed there with his family and founded a pride. They're called 'Dongo'-earth.

A few weeks later the Eunaners reached a land with only grass as far as the eye can reach. One lion said: 'We have to stay here, I'm sure this is the land the bird talked about!' The Leader of the Guard of Freedom disagreed; the bird described the place different.

So the lion who said it stayed there with his family and founded a pride. They're called 'Majani'-grass.

A few months later the Eunaners reached a land with stones who glow in the night and the most beautiful starring sky ever. One lioness, Nyota, star, said: 'Here, that must be our new home, the bird described it just like that!' The Leader of the Guard of Freedom disagreed again; the bird described the place different.

So Nyota stayed there with her family and founded a pride. They're called 'Nytaners'.

Many years later the Eusaners finally found the land. Many lions and lionesses died, got lost or repented before.

≈ _100 BPR_

The big drought was over for about 100 years and the land recovered. But someday a Saraner came into Saraner's den, breathing death, telling stagnant that the Eusaners were assembling an army to take over the Rock of Freedom(later Priderock), even if it is forbidden to go closer to the Rock then ten steps since the Eunaners gone. But taking over the Rock of freedom would mean to be the ruler of the land.

So the Saraners started to deploy forces and informed the Sariners about the war thing so they would send some lions and lionesses to help protect the freedom. After twelve days of arming on both sides the a bird told the Saraners he saw the Eusaners marching towards Rock of Freedom. The first battle next to the Rock of Freedom ended with a close victory of the Saraners. They suffered big casualties, but soon they covered up and the Eusaners were hammered by the Saraners who did a surprise attack near to the Eusaner's den. But Saraners didn't know: in the meantime the Sariners were helpless invaded by the main army of Eusaners- the Eusaners fought terrible, but Sariners were outnumbered. And that three armies from different directions, mostly forced, were coming to help Eusaners. So Saraners were two times bet by their enemies next to their den. The leader resigned and the new leader won actually a few small fights, the Eusaners were still in Saraner's land. But when the new leader lost the crucial battle and was even killed the old leader killed himself. Another leader was chosen and the first thing he did was to tell his army to flee. He sent a messenger to Saraner' den to tell them to flee, too. The left soldiers watched the destruction of their home by the Eusaners from a hiding place. After ten days hiding when the Eusaners felt save enough to walk(4) towards Rock of freedom the leader of the Saraners gave the sign to attack- and they won. The Eusaners flew but soon they returned very angry. Saraners put up a good fight, but they had no chance. Eusaners had almost won when they saw five lions at the top of Rock of Freedom. Those five lions were the first Lion Guard. Besides, they were the last Guard of Freedom, because the Lion Guard replaced the Guard of Freedom. Askari, their leader, had an amazing gift: he could roar as loud and powerful as if the wind would roar with him.(5)

After Saraners and Mdowo chased of Eusaners together, they decided to divide the land in three equal parts with Lion Rock(6) in the middle. The three tribes lived together in peace for a long time. But one day Eusaners attacked them again. But you know the story of Mohatu, Taka. And you know he had the gift of the Roar of the Elders. And now you have that gift."

-"What?!"

"It means you have to assemble the new Lion Guard! You need you, the fiercest and you need the strongest, fastest, bravest, and the keenest of sight! And remember: Only adult male lions(7)!"

(1)I read a book with tales from the African mythology in it, and in that stories the creator appears very often so I decided to write the story Jadi tells like African mythology (the name of the book is "When lion could fly")

(2)...but it's not the jungle where Simba was during Scar's reign, it's in South Africa.

(3)because of the drought the climate is like that in deserts.

(4)Yes, walking, not marching. It was more like a triumphal procession. (Except for the fact, that everyone was after an abundant meal like drunk.)

(5)It's not the Roar of the Elders because there are no elders, but his the roar of his descendants (Mdowo- every Mdowo is a descendant of one of the first Lion Guard members.)is the Roar of the Elders. If the leader of the Lion Guard roars, all leaders of earlier Lion Guards roar in the sky with the same power like Askari.

(6)First named Rock of Freedom, then Lion Rock, during the reign of Eusaners Mwamba mweusi (Black Rock), and after Mohatu Priderock.

(7)So Kion broke all rules-but why not think of it as starting a new tradition?


End file.
